


Did it hurt?

by orphan_account



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Breeding, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Nesting, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Raptor Owen Grady, Raptor Squad (Jurassic Park) Lives, Raptor Training (Jurassic Park), Short and slow updates, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex, closed park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “The hell was I thinking?”  murmured Zach under his breath, finding himself, alone, in the middle of the night, right in front of the Raptor pad. The silence was breathtaking, not even the night animals dared to disrupt such quietness.He thought that maybe Owen would be there like every time Zach visited. But he didn’t saw the older man. Odd.Before he could react, someone was grabbing him by the back and putting a cloth in his gasping mouth. Then, it all went black.-----------------Sorry about my summarizing skills (or the lack of them)And one thing before you get started: I post slow, and most chapters will be short af. Don't worry, when I finish, I'll edit it and make it right.Btw, it's not actually underage, because Zach is 17 when they meet, but he is above 18 when the relationship escalates from romantic to sexual. I put the tag as a "warning" and for preventing any troubles.





	1. Prologue: Half the World Away

Even if I try thinking about something else, I just cannot ignore it. The signs are everywhere. The constant fights; the separate lawyers... They are getting divorced. It was predictable, actually.

I put my headphones on, managing to avoid a starting yelling contest between my parents. Luckily, Gray is with my aunt on an informative trip. She offered to take him with her because she knew what was happening.

On the other hand, I couldn't go with them because of my exams. Fuck those stupid tests.

My cellphone started to play Nirvana, from Adam Lambert, making me go all emotional to the bed, curling under the mattress.

Sometimes I don't think I'm able to go through this shit. I'm tired of having to hide what I feel and think, it's sickening.

The only person who understands me is my brother. Even when he is much younger than me, he is very mature and intelligent when needed. I just hope I can repay him in some way.

Before going to sleep, I find me wondering if the feeling of being half the world away from my destiny will ever stop.


	2. Chapter 1: Why Can't This Be Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beautiful little star gave me inspiration. A friend of mine gave me the actual push to do it RIGHT.  
> Thanks, Alec, thanks, Amy.
> 
> Enjoy!

Thanks to all the gods existing, I passed my exams. Those bastards were tough.  
  
Free of that bullshit, I started to prepare my brother's luggage (and my own) for the year trip with aunt Claire and Gray.  
  
When they finally arrived, I had done all the packaging, I cleaned both Gray's room and my own. I even made a list of all we needed to do through our long vacations.  
  
When Gray had entered the house, all I could hear was scientific terms and facts about the prehistorical creatures that were in our aunt's park. I loved that kid, but sometimes he was a little unnerving.

The day came, and we took a plane to Puerto Rico, where we waited for HOURS. Finally, after half a day of unbearing heat, we went to the ferry boat that took us to Isla Nublar. Finally, I could see why my aunt loved her job: Paradisiac beach, forest, mountains... And that hot af man who welcomed us in the port. 

Shit, I swear, my hormones went from sleeping to hyperactive un 0.1 seconds. That jaw, those eyes, not mentioning the body that dude possessed.

I'm officially doomed.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Show

-Hello, Mr Grady, thanks for coming to pick us up. Zara was ill, you know...- said Aunt Claire to the hot guy, aka "mr Grady". 'Hell, I'm losing it. HANG ON, DAMN HORMONES'.- This kids here are my nephews, Zach, the eldest, and Gray. Say hi, guys.  
-Hi, Mr Grady.-we said at the same time, Gray waving his hand and me… well, I must look like a tomato.  
-Please, call me Owen.-he said with a mischievous grin.- I'm the Raptor's caretaker, and a good friend of Miss Cold Eyes here.-

Aunt Claire glares at Owen, clearly disgusted with the nickname the man gave to her.  
Gray, stunned with the fact that Mr. Grady was the caretaker of his favourite dinosaurs, starts to inquire to Owen if we can go to watch a training session.  
After some discussion betwen Claire, Mr. Grady and Gray, its decided that we are going to our aunt's house, we install ourselves and have lunch, and then Owen take us to the Raptor Pad with him.  
We arrived at a big house near the shore. Claire shows us the house. It has three floors, the lower has the kichen, the living-room and a bathroom.  
The middle one has three rooms, each with its own bathroom and closet. The last one is a big studio, full of shelves with books, a TV, two couches and a big bureau.  
Claire show us our rooms and points her own if we need something, before saying:  
-The studio has a lot of books of prehistoric animals, biology, history and economy, and my personal shelf for novels. You can read everything you want. But be careful.-she smiles to us, proceeding to order mexican food and some sushi for her.


End file.
